The Top 10 Wealthiest Nations
Below is a list comprising the world's top ten wealthiest nations, based on growth revenue, network income, and overall economical success. Rankings are from number ten to number one (best). Note: All network incomes are calculated in British Pounds (£). 10. Austrio-Hungary Government type: 'Absolute imperial monarchy '''Leader: '''Emperor Jeremiah VI '''Economy: '''Agricultural based; socialist market '''Network income: '£32 million 'Bio: '''With little waterway access, the Austrio-Hungarian Empire must rely on internal agricultural production to make a strong profit. Currently, their market is still strong, but has showed some signs of decrease within the last decade. Their empire, stretching from Romania to Bavaria, offers plenty of fertile farmland to help the mid-European's social market expand. However, almost completely cut-off from the trade world, Austrio-Hungary fails to make any profit from imports or exports. They check in as number ten on the list, with an overall network income of £32 million. 9. Italy '''Government type: '''Absolute monarchy '''Leader: '''King Rey I (false claim of leadership by Philip V of Spain) '''Economy: '''Agricultural based; mixed market '''Network income: '£38 million 'Bio: '''Despite their location at the heart of the Mediterranean, the Italian Kingdom takes part in little sea trade, due in part to the uncertainties of the Mediterranean. Rather, the Italian market drives mostly on agricultural production. Still, some Italian trade exists; the Mediterranean islands of Sicily, Sardinia, and Corsica serve as wealthy overseas colonies of Italy, and bring a stream of exports to Italy's mainland ports. Rich, fertile river-vallies serve as an agricultural mecca for central Italy, driving the Italian's mixed market to a healthy £38 million network income. Fishing, copper and iron manufacturing, and glass-making also serve as Italian economical values. 8. Ottoman (Turkey) '''Government type: '''Imperial monarchy '''Leader: '''Sultan Roburt I (leadership under question) '''Economy: '''Trade based; free market '''Network income: '£42 million '''Bio: '''Located strategically between the Mediterranean and Black Seas, the Ottoman Empire's market is driven almost entirely by sea trade. North of the Ottoman realm lies the Russians: strong Black Sea trade counterparts of the Turks. Additional trade is also in agreement with Persian / Arab civilizations to the east. Though not part of the "Western civilization scene", economically, the Ottomans excel. In addition to trade, the Turks are adequate farmers. Various regions of Anatolia are dedicated to agriculture, adding some colour to the Turkish free market. With a decent network income of £42 million, the Ottoman Empire checks in at number eight. 7. Portugal '''Government type: Absolute monarchy Leader: 'Queen Grace I '''Economy: '''Trade based; mercantile market '''Network income: '£55 million 'Bio: '''Like their Iberian neighbors, Portugal's government is in a state of unorganized leadership. However, this does not affect their growing world-power in trade. One of the four "Indian traders", Portugal was a pioneer of Oriental trade, as they have some of the earliest colonies in the Far East. Chief among them is Goa, in India, and Formosa, a wealthy island off of China. This "miniature empire" brings much wealth to the central Portuguese government, and strengthens their mercantilistic market. In addition, Portugal has trade colonies set up in Mozambique, Tanzania, Madagascar, and Brazil. However, unlike other European powers, they have yet to colonize the Caribbean. An annual revenue of £55 million earns them the seventh place spot. 6. Prussia / Hannover '''Government type: '''Non-sovereign monarchy, kingdom alliance '''Leader: '''King Hirsch II '''Economy: '''Agricultural / industrial based; socialist market '''Network income: '£62 million 'Bio: '''Coming in at sixth is the Prussian / Hanoverian Kingdom alliance. Though not an official sole 'nation', various Prussian and Hanoverian kingdoms within the upper and lower Germanic regions, as well as Bavaria, Swiss regions, and Burguyone make up a powerful alliance in central-western Europe. Like their Austrio-Hungarians to the southeast, the Prussian alliance's market is a social market, and ergo do not heavily rely on external income. Dedicated agriculturalists, the Prussians also strengthen their central economy via mass production. In the south, the Alps are highly known for their iron, copper, nickel, titanium, gold, and silver ore mines. The Prussian kingdoms have taken advantage of these resources, and have forged one of the largest weapons-manufacturing industries in the Western World. Nations world-wide covet fine Prussian swords, thus earning the Germanic kingdoms a network income of £62 million. 5. Netherlands '''Government type: '''Constitutional monarchy '''Leader: '''King Albert III '''Economy: '''Trade based; global market '''Network income: '£67 million 'Bio: '''One of Europe's most aggressive traders, the Dutch rely on worldwide trade and overseas colonies to power their global market economy. Not known for their ability to conquer lands by force, the Dutch are certainly a trade behemoth, although slightly overshadowed by stronger nations, such as England and France. Heading the Dutch trade economy is the nation-owned joint-stock trade company, the Dutch East India Company (VOC), which operates in India, the Caribbean, Africa, and many more universal locations. At home, Dutch farmers supply the economy with a steady agricultural production, though this is still overshadowed by trade. Unlike other European trade goliaths, the Netherlands boasts a global trade market, as opposed to mercantilistic. Ergo, they are offered a wider range of trade, giving them a wide advantage over their competitors. Still, they pay for this with their lack of military power, moving them up to number five with a network income of £67 million. 4. Spain '''Government type: '''Absolute monarchy '''Leader: '''King Philip V '''Economy: '''Trade / agricultural based; mercantile market '''Network income: '£85 million 'Bio: '''Despite their state of turmoil, the Spanish market is strong. Masters of trade, the Spanish have colonies set up in the Caribbean, both Americas, and northern Africa. Contrary to their Dutch competitors (listed as number five above), the Spanish boast a powerful military, specifically navy. Using this to their advantage, Spain establishes strong trade connections using military conquest and intimidation, rather than diplomacy: symbolically reflecting their tyrannical leadership. In addition to trade, however, Spanish land is also used to their agricultural advantage. Also strong manufacturers of iron weaponry, the Spanish market is embellished as well with an industrial touch, though this is mostly overlooked. A strong mercantile market, Spain's trade options are limited. However, this does not deter the Spaniards, as they make the list with an impressive £85 million network income. 3. France '''Government: '''Absolute monarchy '''Leader: '''King Jacque III '''Economy: '''Trade / agricultural / industrial based; mercantile market '''Network income: '£98 million 'Bio: '''One of the most prestigious powers in western Europe, France has been dominant in the European economy for centuries. With a fitting location bordering the Atlantic Ocean and the Mediterranean Sea, sea trade is key for the French economy. Numerous Caribbean, Louisianan, west African, and Indian colonies provide the French market with a heavy income of trade. First-class sailors, the French have also founded colonies in Lebanon, off of the Mediterranean, as well as portions of South America. Their empire, which extends to all corners of the Earth, is third largest in the world, only behind the likes of Russia, and their biggest rivals of all, the British. Civil unrest and rebellion have stirred the nation within the past decade, but even still, homeland economic growth is strong. In southern France, the fertile landscape allows a strong agricultural production, as France is known as the world capitol of fine wines. Meanwhile, in the north, culture and industrial production prospers. Because the land along the Rhine is not as fertile as it is in the south, the crafty French make due by setting up hundreds of manufacturing centers, especially for glass, pottery, and metal tools. With a healthy £98 million revenue, the French market is as dominant as ever. 2. Russia '''Government: '''Imperial diarchist monarchy '''Leaders: '''Tsar Vladimir I / Tsar Mikhail II '''Economy: '''Trade / industrial based; socialist market '''Network income: '£112 million 'Bio: '''Coming in at number two is Russia. For centuries, Russia has literally been cut off from the Western world. However, due to recent events, Russia has gradually grown, and has claimed its spot as a world power. Russia boasts the second largest empire in the world, but unlike the British (who have the largest empire in the world), all of Russia's territory is "connected as one", rather than hundreds of overseas colonies. From the Baltic Sea to the Pacific Ocean, Russia's empire is massive, and their economy reflects just that. While not heavy traders, Russians do have a few notable seaports; including their capitol, St. Petersburg. Proud people of their homeland, Russians hardly travel far when it comes to trading; rather than propose trade with other European powers, Russia trades with the Scandinavian sovereignties, and also practices over-land trade with the Chinese, Persians, and other Asiatic groups. In the far, frigid north, agriculture is scarce. Russia's socialist market is driven almost entirely by industrial manufacturing. All across the Russian landscape, rare metals, lumber, and gems can be harvested for economic usage. In an empire that large, resources almost never run out. It is for that reason that Russia has earned an immense network income of £112 million, and is runner-up on the list. 1. Great Britain '''Government: '''Absolute monarchy '''Leader: '''King George II '''Economy: '''Trade based; mercantile market '''Network income: '£135 million '''Bio: The crème de la crème of the world's economy, Great Britain comes in as number one. Known for the largest empire in the world, hundreds of worldwide colonies, the most superior army, Great Britain has one more thing to add to their list of achievements: the most successful economy in all of Europe (or the world, for that matter). Almost entirely based on trade, the British market is the secret weapon working their massive empire. With countless colonies, such as those in the Caribbean, India, Singapore, and North America, the proverb "the sun never sets on the British Empire" is indeed a fact. One of the strongest competitors to colonize India, Britain successfully did so, as they now own more than half of the Indian subcontinent. However, the real force driving their economy is their flagship trade company: the infamous British East India Company (BEIC). Headquartered in India, the BEIC's fleets circle the globe, and together form the most successful trade company known to man. However, mercantile laws prevent England from trading with any of their competitors' homelands. But this does not stop the British. With the world's largest and superior military force, intimidation and fear is everything in keeping foreign lands healthy trade partners. Together, by combining conquest, power, land, and strong leadership, Britain's tight grasp on the world assures with their empire a stellar economy. With a chart-topping network income of £135 million, the world is at their imperial hands. Category:Fan Documents Category:Out-Dated Articles Category:POTCO Category:Role-Play Category:World Role-Play Category:POTCO Creations Category:Fan Creations